Normal is Boring
by Katrina3064
Summary: Katherine Miller is a regular girl from California. She and her mom has to move to Cedar Ridge, Colorado for her mom's job and Katherine's dreading it. What happens when she meets a mysterious boy that seems to always save her from trouble?
1. The Move

_**Chapter 1-The Move**_

"This sucks! Mom do we really have to move all the way to Colorado?" Katherine asked as they were getting ready for the day-long car ride to their new home.

"Yes we really do. You know how big of an opportunity this is for us! I couldn't refuse the job offer and you know it," replied Karen.

"Whatever," Katherine said and shoved her IPod earphones in to her ears. She unlocked her phone, went to her music, and put it on shuffle, not really caring what was playing. She sighed, this was going to be a long drive.

"Hurry up or your going to be late!" Katherine groaned. They had just arrived in Cedar Ridge, Colorado a day ago.

"Can't I just stay home and help you unpack today?" She asked her mom while trudging down the stairs.

"Sorry sweetheart. It's already mid-term and you need to make some friends."

"Ugh, fine!" Katherine grabbed her bag and walked out the door, toward her 2009 Kia.

It was a boring drive to her new High School. The clouds were threatening to open up and pour down on the small town. Katherine pulled into the parking lot and found that all of the spots closest to the school were taken.

She heaved a sigh and pull into one of the last spots in the lot, which just happened to be the furthest one from the school. She grabbed her stuff hopped out of her car. 'Wow,' she thought as she looked up at the two story school. The school had tons of students, all trying to get into the doors before it started raining.

She pushed her way through the crowd of people and went straight to the office to get her schedule.

"Um, hello?" Katherine asked cautiously while stepping into the cluttered office.

"Hello! You must be Katherine Miller!" The secretary said, practically bouncing over to her desk.

"Um, yeah, I am. How did you-" The secretary cut her off.

"We don't get a lot of new students very often."

"Oh okay, I guess." Katherine mumbled under her breath.

The secretary typed something on her keyboard quickly and the printer came to life.

"It'll be done in a moment dear." The printer stop and the secretary walked over and handed it to Katherine.

"There are all of your classes. I hope you don't have any trouble finding them. And if you do I'm sure a teacher or student will help you along."

"Okay. Thank you." Katherine replied, almost running out of the room. _'Okay my locker is number is 320. Where could that be!'_

She looked down at her school map and kept walking. Katherine turned the corner and bumped into someone. She closed her eyes, getting herself ready to crash to the floor. Instead of hitting the floor, though, someone grabbed her wrists, making all of her things fall to the floor instead.

She opened her eyes to be met with bright green eyes staring at her with interest and something else. There were shockwaves going up her arms and to her heart and spine. It made her shiver.

That seemed to snap the guy in front of her out of his trance. He slowly let go of her wrists, lingering a little longer than necessary, and took a step back.

"Hi," He said, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Hi," She said with a smile. "My names Katherine Miller. I just moved here from California with my mom. Um, would you mind showing me where locker 320 is?"

"Of course! Follow me."

They picked up her notebooks and binder and he started walking down the hall. She decided to follow him. They had walked about fifty feet when he slowed down a little to walk beside her. She smiled at him.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what's you name?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. He smiled back at her.

"Devon."


	2. Gaining Friends

_**Chapter 2-Gaining Friends**_

"Here it is," Devon smiled and turned to face her. He had that same look in his eyes as he did earlier. The thing that worried her was she wasn't uncomfortable with the look. It made her feel safe and protected. And that was _bad._ It was bad because she had just learn the guy's name almost five minutes ago.

Katherine smiled in return.

"Thanks. I probably would have never found it on my own. I owe you one."

"Nah, no problem. Just let me know if you need help with anything. Like, finding a class or, oh I don't know, carrying your books?" He flashed a charming smile.

_'Lord! Is he trying to flirt with me?'_

She didn't know if she wanted that question to be answered. She smiled back and replied, "I'll let you know," and turned to her locker. His head jerked up suddenly. "Hey, I have to go. Some of my friends need to tell me something. But remember: Need any help, just ask me and I will."

Then he walked off.

Katherine sighed and turned around to face her new locker. She looked down towards her schedule and found her lock combination. She quickly twisted it to the numbers and it easily popped open. Her locker door was an entire different story though. She had to pull on the latch four times just to get it to move an inch. It took another two tries for it to open and almost hit her in the face. She looked at her schedule again.

_'History, English, Math, Lunch, Gym, and Science. Hmm. Not to stressful I guess,'_ She thought as she tried to memorize all of the classes in the order listed. She threw all of her stuff, thinking she'll have to organize it later when she had time. Right now there wasn't time. History started in two or three minutes. She wasn't exactly sure. Not to mention it was on the top floor.

Katherine threw the rest of her stuff in her locker, excluding her schedule, map, and History binder, and slammed her locker shut. She took off towards the steps to the second floor. They weren't to far from her locker. _'Thank god for that!' _

She got to class just as the bell rang. It looked like everyone was already in the class and sat at a desk. She cleared her throat and held her head a little higher. Walking over to the teacher's desk, which was at the front of the room, she knew all eyes were on her. Some were envious. Others were lustful, mostly from the guys. Except one pair. That pair was to busy glaring at all the boys that looked at her the wrong way. And those eyes belonged to none other than the infamous Devon.

"Um, hello. I just moved here. My name is Katherine Miller," she said politely to the teacher. He was an older man with greasy hair and a beady stare that made her uncomfortable in her skin. Probably in his mid-thirties with no life. _'Great.'_

"Hello. I am Mr. Johnson. You will sit over there. In front of Mr. Macalister," he said with a sneer and a look over her. She tensed.

Katherine looked and saw Devon give her a strained smile and a small wave. She quickly walked over and sat down in the empty desk in front of him. She released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She felt a little more safe with Devon close to her. _'Huh. That's weird," _she thought quietly.

It took the class a moment to switch back to normal. The teacher got up and slowly walked to the board. There was something she hadn't noticed before: He has a beer gut. _'So I have a History teacher that drinks a lot. Not a big deal, right?'_

Mr. Johnson droned on about the Puritans for the whole forty-five minutes. Then the bell rang. Everyone was scrambling to get there stuff and hurry to socialize with there friends before the next class. She grabbed her stuff started to head out the door, but the teacher called her to his desk. She saw Devon go rigid in the corner of her eye. She tensed also. She trudged up to his desk and said, "Yes Mr. Johnson?" in the most polite voice she could muster.

"I need to talk to you on your requirements for this class-" his eyes slid over towards Devon who was hovering around the doorway, "alone."

Devon got the hint and stole on last glance at Katherine and walked out the door.

Katherine slowly turned back around to the teacher that made her so uncomfortable.

"So what are the requirements?"

"Ah yes," he said, getting up and walking closer to her. He was only a foot away from her. She made sure her new History book and binder were in front of her.

She shifted, not comfortable with having a teacher this close to her.

"You have to have at least two credits to pass this class." He got an inch closer.

"You are in your Junior year, are you not?" Another inch closer.

"Yes. Yes I am," she replied in a slightly shaky voice.

"Since it's the middle of the first semester you still have plenty of time to earn them." Another inch.

"But I recommend you get them as soon as you can." Two inches.

"So you can take some extra credit classes with me after school. If you know what I mean." He got three inches closer and sent her a weird old guy wink. She was frozen on the spot. He reached and ran a hand through her silky hair. That set her in motion. She stepped back a good few feet.

"Yes, I do know what you mean and no, I will not."

Katherine spun on her heel and practically ran to the bathroom to compose herself. She sat her books on one of the sinks' edges. She looked around saw there was a full-length mirror by the trash can. It was in perfect condition.

Katherine walked over to it and observed her outfit. She figured she was bound to get looks from some guys. What with the dark (almost black) skinny jeans, knee high black boots, and her form-fitting forest green dress/shirt. She had slender, mile long legs boosting her up to 5'7, a perfect butt, flat yet toned stomach, and perky almost-D-Cup-boobs. Not to mention her clear skin, tanned-to-perfection-skin and two wide, bright Emerald Green eyes. Yep. She supposed she had asked for a lot of unwanted attention.

She ran a hand through her silky, waist-length chestnut-colored hair. It was shiny and straight without any split ends. Not a single hair out of place. Perfect. She smiled and tried to forget about what just happened. She picked up her books and walked slowly to her next class, English.

The teacher was an old crazy, yet surprisingly fun old lady. Ms. Morris. She had a fun-loving, outgoing spirit. Katherine couldn't help but to like her as Ms. Morris told her where to sit and made her feel welcomed. She sat in front of a snobby girl that had way to much make up on and behind a football jockey. _'Great,'_ Was her only thought when the jock turned around and started talking about some party he was having at his house that Friday, which was the next day, at 8 'till whenever everyone wants to leave.

"So I was thinking that maybe you could come?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Sure Scott. I'll ask and tell you tomorrow," she said.

"I actually need to know to know tonight. Sorry. Do you think I could get your number and you could just text me when your mom says yes," he said shamelessly.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Give me your phone."

He pulled out a Droid 3 from his pocket and went to _New Contact_. Scott handed it to her eagerly.

She typed in her name and number and saved it. "Here."

"Thanks. So do are you interested in any sports?" He asked mischievously. She thought for a moment.

"Yeah. Actually I like-" The bell cut her off.

Ms. Morris walked up to the front of the class and said, "Since you have all been so good lately, everyone can talk for the period." She sat back down at her desk to finish grading her papers.

"What where you about to say?" Scott asked.

"Oh. My favorite sports are Volleyball, Gymnastics, and Track," she told him confidently.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you have that amazing body?" she blushed and looked down at her lap. After a few moments, however, she met his eyes again and said, "I guess so." They smiled at each other for a few minutes. After that, they talked about random things until the bell rang.

They gathered their stuff and she started walking to towards the door. "Wait. Wanna walk together?" Scott asked, flashing hid pearly white teeth at her. "Yeah. Why not? But we have to go to my lock first," she told him.

"Okay. That's fine my me. What number is it?"

"320. And I have Math next."

"Darn. I have Science next. Oh well, I'll still walk you to your class."

"Oh thank you. I don't really know where it is." She said sheepishly.

"That's okay. I'll help you with _anything_ you need."

The way he said that made her skin crawl. Whether he said in a good way or not, she didn't know.

"Okay." She flashed a small, toothless smile his way.

They reached her locker. She saw Devon at his a few lockers away from hers. His head snapped up when Scott and she walked by. He smiled a little at seeing her, but that quickly turned into a glare towards Scott when he nudge Katherine in a playful manner. She shot Devon a questioning look before quickly turning her attention back to Scott. She agreed and acted like she had been paying attention. It didn't take her as long to get her locker to open and for that she was very grateful for. She threw her History and English book ontop of her binders. She grabbed her Math binder and shut her locker.

She turned around and Scott started walking with her to her Math class. He showed her other places. Like where the gym was and other classrooms. She was extremely grateful and she told him.

"Well if your so grateful then you should give me a kiss on the cheek," he told her with a smirk plastered on his face. She smiled and rolled her eyes at him. She stood up on her toes and gave him a gentle peck. "That's all your getting." She smiled at him.

He looked hypnotized. When she spoke, it brung him back to reality.

"I'm fine with that for now." And he walked off to Science.

She took a deep breath and walked into Math. Nothing really happened and the teacher was extremely boring, so she zoned him out for the entire period.


	3. Making Friends

_**Chapter 3-Making Friends**_

"Hi!" Katherine jumped. After Math, she had gone straight to her locker. She was dreading Lunch. She had no one to sit with and it was the perfect time to fix her locker, so she was just going to skip it.

Katherine looked over at a bubbly girl standing next to her. The girl had dirty blonde hair, dull green eyes, and looked about 5'5.

"Um, hi," she replied with a quick smile.

"I'm Kimberley, but everybody calls me Kim," The girl told Katherine.

"My name is-"

"Katherine Miller. I know. Everyone has been talking about how pretty and tall you are and they were right!"

"Oh, well, thanks. I guess," Katherine said, a little freaked out.

"Well me and my friends were wondering if you would sit with us at lunch since your new and probably don't have anywhere else to sit," Kim asked quickly.

Katherine thought about it for a minute. "Yeah sure. I don't have anything else to do."

"Okay great! Follow me!" Kim almost dragged her over to her friends and they all walked to the lunch room, asking Katherine questions along the way.

They got their trays and sat down at an empty table. Everyone was eating in the lunch room too, because it was now steadily pouring outside.

"I hope the rain lets up before school ends. I don't want to run through it and get my hair wet!" A girl named Olivia practically screeched. Olivia was a fairly pretty girl. She had black, straight hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a little tummy pudge and was only 5'4.

"I know!" replied another girl in the group. Katherine thought her name was Maggie. She had light, curly brown hair and was only 5'4 also.

"Why? Did you both forget your umbrellas again?" Kim questioned while flipping her shoulder length blonde hair behind her.

"Of course they did! Have they ever brought an umbrella when they needed it?" The last girl in the group said sarcastically. Her name was Emma. She was probably the prettiest of the girl. She was quite pale but had dark blue eyes, jet black hair, and was 5'6.

"Of course they haven't! How could we forget?" Kim said rhetorically.

Katherine had figured out by now they were the 'popular clique' just by the way everyone else seemed to gravitate to them and what they talked about. The jocks had came over to sit by them. Scott turned out to be the football star and almost every girl was after his attention. Almost. Devon was the second most loved football star. Girls seemed to be torn between him and Scott. There were some others too. Like Aaron, who was Kim's boyfriend, Gale, who was Emma's boyfriend, and Lucas, who Olivia and Maggie both seemed to like. Lucas didn't look like he was interested in either of them though. As soon as he had saw Katherine, he had sat on her right side. Scott sat on her left. Devon sat in front of her on the very big, circular table. Devon would tense every time Scott or Lucas got to close or whispered in her ear. _'Weird' _Katherine. Thought, but decided to just ignore it.

After lunch ended, Kim had walked Katherine to her locker talking about her Aaron's relationship and how far they had gone.

"-And by the end of the first month, we always had our tongue down each other's throat. And just last month when I went to his house, he finally popped my-" Katherine freaked out and cut her off.

"Way too much information there, Kim!"

"Sorry! I get excited!" she told Katherine quickly.

"I can tell. What class do you have next?" Katherine asked.

"Gym. You?"

"Gym. Who else is in there?"

"Aaron, Devon, Scott, Olivia and like twenty other people."

"Okay. Let's go."

They talked on the way to gym. They went straight into the locker room to change. Kim changed into hot pink spandex shorts and a lime green tanktop. Katherine changed into black spandex and a red shirt with the sides cut out. She thanked God she had remembered to bring her black sports bra. She threw her hair up into a high ponytail and walked out into the gym. Kim wolf whistled and walked over to her, followed by Aaron, Olivia, Scott, and Devon. Katherine blushed and met her half way.

"Well don't you look hot!" Kim said truthfully.

"Thanks. I guess. You too," Katherine replied while laughing.

The coach blew the whistle and everyone formed a circle around her. "Okay class! Today we are going to be playing Volleyball. Spilt yourselves up into four teams of six and play for the rest of the time!"

Everyone took off and split into teams. Olivia, Kim, Scott, and Aaron got on the same team and had to go to the opposite side of the gym. Kim mouthed _'Sorry' _ to Katherine, but she just smiled and waved it off. She ended up getting picked by some perverted boys with very suggestive comments and rude gestures. Devon looked like he was going to break the boys' necks. He got put on the team opposite of Katherine.

Her and Devon's team got on opposite side of the net. The perverted boys' leader, named Mark, put Katherine in the front middle- across from Devon.

The game started and everyone got into ready position. The boy behind her cat called, but she ignored him and tried to focused on the game, which was harder than she thought. Mark had came up behind her and whispered _'Good luck sweetheart' _and slapped her butt before she served. Katherine could have swore she heard Devon growl. She shook it off and served. No one on the other side got it. Finally, after loosing ten points, Devon stepped in and returned it and earned his team a point.

The coach blew her whistle and everyone went to go get changed. After changing, Kim ran up to her and said, "I saw what those boys where doing behind you. Dev looked ready to kill them all."

Katherine didn't like how Kim gave Devon a nickname.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's kind of protective over his female friends, but not like that," Kim said seriously while they walked towards their lockers.

"And why would he do that for me? I haven't even been here for a day." Katherine asked curiously.

Kim thought for a second and then said, "Maybe he likes you!"

"Your crazy. Again, I haven't even been here for a day!"

"So? Over half of the boys in the school want get in your pants. Your the most gorgeous thing to ever come to this school!" Kim told her truthfully.

"Really?" Katherine asked, puzzled.

"Yes! Haven't you noticed all the looks?" She had. She had just passed it of as her being the new kid.

"Not really."

They had reached her locker now. Katherine threw her gym bag in it and shut it.

"Well I better get going. Bye," Kim said and walked off.

Katherine started walking to Science when the boys from gym got behind her.

"Hey baby! Why don't you skip class and come with us?" One of them, Tyler, asked while they started surrounding her and walking beside her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. She grimaced and tried to twist out of his grip, but he was to strong. His hands slid down to her hips and pulled her closer to where she could feel his erection right above her private area. Her eyes grew wider when he kissed her neck. She started struggling to get out of his grip.

"Let me go!" She said sternly when he kissed her shoulder.

"Now why would I do that baby?" He went to kiss her, but his grip was suddenly gone from her hips. She opened her eyes to see none other than Devon standing over Tyler about to punch him. She ran over to Devon and started trying to pull him off of Tyler.

"Don't Devon. He's not worth getting in trouble over," She tried to calm Devon down. He was visibly shaking with barely concealed rage.

He slow got up and looked at the other boys. "Go," he commanded them. They hesitated. "Go!" he yelled and they all walked away.

After all of the guys were out of sight, he turned to Katherine and looked her in the eye. "Are you all right?" he asked gently while scanning over her body to see if she was hurt.

"Yeah, yeah. Perfectly fine. Well, don't wanna be late for class, so bye." She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Like I said before, If you need help, just call for me," he told her.

"I'm fine," she reassured him and he slowly released her wrist from his grip.

"Don't walk alone anymore. You seem to be a trouble magnet."

"I'll try."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- First Day Finally Over**_

She arrived to Science as the bell rang. She saw Lucas and sat by him. The teacher put them with partners. Katherine was thankful to get to stay with Lucas. They finished the assignment quickly and talked for the rest of the period.

"So where are you from?" he asked, turning sideways to face her.

"Southern California. You know, San Diego," she replied, turning where their legs touched. He inhaled sharply.

"So your used to big cities?"

"Not really. We lived along the beach. Away from a lot of people."

"Okay. How old are you?" He asked her.

"17. You?"

"18," he replied with a small smirk. "When do you turn 18?"

"September 19th."

"Oh so your a late bloomer?"

"Yeah you could say that."

The rest of the class was spent with him asking her about herself and her answering. Near the end he put his hand on her leg right above her knee. She just smiled at him and kept talking.

The bell rang and he walked with her to her locker to get her bag.

"So how was your first day?" he asked her. She thought for a second.

"It was alright."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I guess so." She groaned when they reached the doors. It was raining really hard and she didn't have an umbrella.

Lucas seemed to notice and pulled out an umbrella big enough for two people.

"Where did you park?" he asked her.

She replied, "At the very end of the parking lot since there weren't any other spots."

"Well lets hurry then." and they took off into the pouring rain.

Almost seven minutes and two slips in the water later, they reached her car. She unlocked it and hopped in.

"Thanks for not letting me fall in that water earlier," She thanked him.

"No problem. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

_**A/N: Okay guys, so I know that this is suuuuuper short and I'm sorry for that! **_

_**bookworm123456: Thank you for being the first one to review. And my friend and I agree with you, the teacher WAS a major creep lol. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that...**_

_**Puckabria Alee: Thanks to you also!(: It made me really sad when I went to look up Raised By Wolves fanfics and there were so little! And I absolutely LOVE Devon! I imagine him sooooo sexy!(: **_


	5. Getting Used To It

_**(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated recently. I have been having troubles with my new phone (since I live out in the middle of nowhere and can't get internet). So I just got the second book (Trial By Fire) and I'm only on like page 13 (because I'm lazy) so can you pretend this is set right after the first book? I also had no idea that a new character in the second book was named Lucas (Talk about irony)! Anyways on with the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 5- Getting Use To It**_

When she got home, her mom was already making dinner.

"Hi mom," she greeted, throwing her stuff on the coffee table in the living room.

"Hey sweetie. Go get cleaned up and we'll eat dinner."

"Okay."

She went upstairs and washed her hands. Dinner passed quickly and she helped her mom clean up afterwards.

Katherine went upstairs and took a shower. She dressed in baby blue booty shorts that said _Juicy_ across the butt and a white tanktop. She looked at her phone and noticed she had a text message. It said: _Ask you mom about tomorrow yet?_

She ran down stairs and asked her mom.

"Sure. Just be careful."

Katherine went back up to her room and replied: _She said sure._

A few minutes he text back. _Good. Can't wait to see you there;)_

She smiled and turned her phone off.

The next day at school was basically the same, except Devon walked her to almost all of her classes. She got to know all of her new friends a lot better. Lucas talked to her for the whole period in Science again. He sat closer than yesterday though. And she was fine with that.

It wasn't raining today, but it was very cold. Katherine had wore some black sweats and a loose, sky blue tanktop with her black, fur-lined boots. She had also braided her hair to the left with her bangs pulled back with two bobby pins. Everyone complimented her on her hair. She went to her locker after Science ended only to find Devon waiting for her.

"I thought you only meant between classes," she said sarcastically.

"Well this still counts in my mind," he replied quickly.

She threw her stuff in her locker and they set of towards her car. When they reached her car, their conversation stopped.

"Well bye," she said and went to get in the car.

"Wait." She turned around and faced him.

"Yes?" He pulled her into a hug. Katherine felt safe and warm. She hugged him back. After a few minutes they parted and she said, "See you at Scott's party," and drove off.


	6. Party Time!

_**(A/N): Anyone want to Beta this story? Because I have major writers' block!:(**_

_**Chapter 6- Party Time!**_

Katherine looked up at the clock after she finished her homework. Scott's party was tonight at 8. It was 6:30. And from the directions he gave her to his house, it would take almost forty-five minutes to get there. She went up stairs to her room and looked in her closet for something to wear. She decided on a black dress. It went right above mid-thigh, had a diamond belt under the bust, and was strapless. It was perfect. She curled the ends of her hair and put on some foundation and eyeliner. Last were the shoes. They boosted her a good two inches and made her legs look absolutely perfect and tan. She looked in the mirror one last time and grabbed her black clutch purse.

"Bye mom! I'll be back later!" she yelled as she was going out the door.

When she got to Scott's house an hour later it was packed. She looked at the dashboard clock. It read 8:20. She had got lost for about fifteen minutes until she finally got back on the right road. She quickly parked her car and decided to go look for Kim and Scott.

Katherine walked into the crowded house and immediately smelt alcohol. It looked like over half the school was there. She pushed her way through the crowd and went to the kitchen where she found Kim, Olivia, Maggie, Emma, Aaron, Gale, Scott, Lucas, and Devon all in a circle and drink in hand.

"Hey! You finally made it!" Scott yelled over the music and crowd. Everyone's head turned to look at her. Scott walked over to her and handed her a cup full of strong beer.

"Your not a Lightweight are you?" He asked her.

"I have no idea."

"So you've never drunk before?" he asked surprised.

"Only a few sips on vacation."

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Well lets change that tonight then." She shivered at his warm breath going down her neck.

Scott turned back to the group and raised his cup. "Lets get Katherine drunk tonight for the first time ever. What do you say?" Everyone in the group agreed and downed there cup and got more to drink.

Scott turned to her. "You have to drink all of yours." she tipped the cup up and chugged it down. The effects started to happen almost immediately. Her head got fuzzy and she felt lighter than air. She smiled and turned to Scott. "Are you going to just stand there or get me more to drink?" He smiled back at her and ran to get her another cup.

Katherine had drunk four more cups and she was now full-on drunk. She went into the crowd and found Scott. She pulled him to the dancefloor set up in the living room and started grinding on him. He moaned and started grinding into her backside. Want You Bad by Ke$ha and Travie McCoy started playing and she dipped down, sliding her hands down his legs as she did and she did the same thing going back up. She knew he was turned on from his erection pressing into her lower back. Scott grabbed her hips and pulled her as close as he could.

When the song ended Katherine turned to face him. She was about to say something but he crashed his lips to hers. It took her a minute to respond. She started kissing him back. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she moaned when he nipped at her lip. They where in a full on make out session when he pulled back and said, "Do you want to take this upstairs?" She nodded eagerly and they rushed up the stairs. When they reached the top Devon stopped Scott.

"What are you doing?" Devon asked Scott.

"Takin' her to my room, if you get what I'm sayin." Scott winked suggestively at Devon.

"No. Absolutely not. You're both drunk and I do not want you to do something your going to regret in the morning. Come on Katherine. I'm taking you home." Devon grabbed her hand away from Scott's and pulled her down the stairs.

"Deeeeevon! Why did you do that!" Katherine slurred drunkenly as they reached her car. He strapped her into her seat and shut her door. He walked around to the drivers' side and did the same thing.

"Because I don't want you regretting anything tomorrow besides getting drunk." He sped down the road and they reached her house within thirty minutes. He pulled into the driveway and turned the car off.

Katherine climbed over the console and straddled his hips.

"How does this make you feel?" she asked and she started grinding on him and kissing down his neck. Devon let out a strangled moan of pleasure. She started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing along his strong jawline.

His eyes snapped open and he gently pushed her back.

"No. We can't do this. Not while your drunk," he said trying to compose himself.

"Why? Do you not want me to kiss you?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"No! No. Of course not. I do want to, but on your own will. Not when your so drunk your not going to remember any of this in the morning."

Katherine crawled off him and out the car door. She grabbed her keys from her bag and went to open the front to to her house. Her mom wasn't home tonight and probably wouldn't be for the rest of the weekend.

Devon got out of the car and followed her to the door. She finally got it opened and invited him inside.

"No I really shouldn't. It's getting late and you need your rest-"

"Please," she pleaded and he caved.

"Fine." He walked into the house and shut the door. The lights where already on. Devon noticed Katherine starting to sway on her feet and he quickly scooped her up bridal style.

"Your tired and drunk," he told her.

"Noooo I'm noot. I can walked on my own," she countered, but leaned her head on his chest anyways. He smiled down at her half asleep face.

"Yes you are. And I'm not going to have you falling down the stairs and getting hurt."

"Fine."

They reached her room and he got her some shorts to sleep in, but couldn't find a shirt.

"Where are your shirts?" he asked her.

"Diiiirty. Forgot to wash them," she replied half asleep.

He sighed and laid her down on the bed in the middle of the room. It was a queen sized bed, so she had plenty of room. He took off her shoes and laid her purse on her night stand. He pulled off her dress, trying to ignore her lacy underwear, and quickly pulled her shorts up to her hips. He knew she would need a shirt so he pulled off him and over her head. He put her under the covers and tucked her in. She snuggled into his shirt and Devon felt an overwhelming wave of possessiveness and protectiveness wash over him.

"Where is your mom?" he asked.

"Away on business. Won't be back until Wednesday," she told him sleepily.

"So your going to be alone all weekend?"

"Yep."

"Not anymore." He climbed into bed with her and turned her lamp off. She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her.

The next morning Katherine woke up with a pounding headache. She groaned and slowly got out of bed. A very good smell was drifting up from the kitchen and into her bedroom, making her extremely hungry. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and noticed a person looking in the refrigerator.

"Um, Hello?" she asked hesitantly as she reached the bottom of the stairs. The figure jumped and spun around to face her.

"Good to see you're finally up." Katherine realized the figure was Devon.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a small groan.

"Making sure you survive through the day," He replied with a teasing smile and a slightly concerned look in his eyes.

"Thanks, I guess." Walking into the kitchen and propping herself on the counter top she asked, "Where's the Advil?"

Devon grinned a little and said, "This is your house. Your supposed to know where it is, not me."

"Yes, but my head hurts really bad, so it's your job to find them," stated Katherine.

He chuckled and replied, "Yes, ma'am," and started rummaging through the kitchen drawers. Once he finally found them, he took two out of the bottle and poured her a glass of water. "Here. Drink," Devon commanded. Katherine groaned, but force the pills and water down her throat.

He turned around to finish breakfast when she asked, "What happened last night anyways? And why am I wearing your shirt?"

Devon froze and slowly turned around to face her.

"Why don't you ask your friend, Scott. I'm sure he would know more about it than I do," he said through gritted teeth. She blushed at what her and Scott had probably done and at how many problems it was going to create.

"As for the shirt, you said you didn't have any clean, so I decided to use mine. Unless you wanted to go shirtless?"

Katherine blushed again at that and shook her head no.

"Thank you for taking me home last night and staying with men." She froze at another thought. "Um, Devon? Scott and I didn't... do anything, did we?"

"I didn't let him take you up to the bedrooms if that's what your asking. But I do think you and him did a fair amount of kissing and grinding." Devon turned back to the stove to finish up the bacon and pancakes. Katherine winced in pain when the door bell echoed throughout the house.

While Devon fixed them both a plate, she jumped down off of the counter and answered the door.

"Scott. What are you doing here?" Katherine asked, surprised and confused.


	7. Author's Note

AN: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry! I just have major writer's block and I need some help with this story. PM me if you have an idea of where this story should go and what should happen next. I would really appreciate it! 


End file.
